<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rip to orpheus but i'm different by reconditarmonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922035">rip to orpheus but i'm different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia'>reconditarmonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Butch/Femme, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Female Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Genderswap, Interactive Fiction, Political Themes, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause here's the thing,<br/>To know how it ends,<br/>And still begin to sing it again,<br/>As if it might turn out this time,<br/>I learned that from a friend of mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades &amp; Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus &amp; The Workers (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rule 63 Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rip to orpheus but i'm different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts">within_a_dream</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my playtesters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is an interactive fiction game that can be played at <a href="http://ific.droppages.com/orpheus/">http://ific.droppages.com/orpheus/</a>.</p><p>It's about 7300 words in total, but several playthroughs are required in order to see all the text since outcomes vary based on the order of your choices (ie. choosing every option will still not show you the entire story in a single playthrough).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>